


a more fragile kind of righteousness

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: "Take me instead", Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day nine: For the greater good. “Take me instead”/”Run!”/Ritual sacrifice
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 1





	a more fragile kind of righteousness

Ibex was testing the rust on his chains when the door finally opened, and three guards came in. He was instantly on edge. There were only a few reasons they could be here now, and none of them were good.

The guard who stayed by the door nodded his head at Cassander, and said, “Grab that one.”

Ibex tried to think fast. They were going to take them for questioning, possibly torture, possibly drugs. Whatever it was, was going to be very damaging. Ibex was fairly certain that between the two of them, he could handle it far better than Cassander could. They were tough, yes, and competent, but there was a kind of mental resolve that could only be built up from exposure. And Cass didn’t have it.

Ibex tried not to feel glad about that. He shouldn’t be glad that his only tentative ally wouldn’t be able to handle a challenge that was before them, but he was. On some level, one that he was still fighting off, he didn’t want Cassander to have to go through that kind of thing. They had their own, more fragile, kind of righteousness that would be broken under such conditions.

“Take me instead,” Ibex said. Cass’s eyes were wide and scared, but they still turned to him and shook their head, signaling him to shut up.

Ibex didn’t. “They can’t give you what you want, they don’t know anything about this. They’re just here by chance; I’m the one running a job against you.”

The three guards laughed to each other, and Ibex’s heart sank. He had misread them; they weren’t practical enough to listen. They just wanted to see their prisoners hurt. He looked to Cass. Nothing he said now would make them take him instead, it would only add fuel to the flames and make them more eager to hurt Cassander. But when he met their eyes, he knew that Cass wouldn’t be saying anything.

They were clearly still scared. But their face was set and determined. While Ibex had been planning to get himself taken for questioning, Cass had been planning the same. Ibex was not used to pleading, but he still tried to do so, silently. Cass shook their head once.

They tensed their jaw, and braced themselves to be lifted onto their feet and shoved out of the room.


End file.
